Team Ultra! An MHA Fanfiction Story
by Addiction4Fanfiction
Summary: Zed Tsukauchi, a quirkless middle-schooler, has his dreams set on becoming a hero. With no way to get into the hero course, he must carve his own path into becoming a hero. But a long road of obstacles await him before he can call himself a hero...


FLASHBACK:

Deku vs Shigaraki

"You can't keep doing this forever, Shigaraki," an adult Midoriya said as he tried to stand up after being knocked into a half-broken building. "For as long as I breathe, I won't let you lay a finger on those children!"

"Then maybe that's the problem," Tomoru laughed sinisterly, clenching his right hand as he took a few steps forward, ready to shatter Izuku's bones for the last time. "I'll have to make this your last breath."

Running at full speed, Shigaraki threw a devastating punch into Midorya's stomach, knocking him several metres away.

Shigaraki walked over to the crumbled building that the children were hiding at and searched for them. Using all of his remaining strength, Deku stood up once more, arms and knees trembling, bones crippled and decayed, and rammed into Shigaraki, knocking him into the rubble of the collapsed building.

Tomoru stood up again, ready to fight back, but Deku had disappeared.

A constant explosion sounded from the clouds, getting closer and closer, alerting Shigaraki. As the explosion cut through the sky, it became visible who was making them.

"Is that-" Tomoru was interrupted by the yells of Bakugou as he rained down multiple explosions. After the explosions stopped and the smoke cleared, Shigaraki was left in a massive crater. He opened his eyes and although he was badly hurt, he was able to stand up.

"You killed them," Tomoru laughed, noticing the crumbled buildings around him had been destroyed in the explosion. "You blew the children to bits!"

"Wrong," Bakugou grinned, knowing what really happened to them. "Where do you think Deku is right now?"

"He's- well, he obviously- no. No, no, no, he couldn't have!" After hearing a thunder-like noise, Shigaraki looked up at the sky and saw a tiny human-like figure getting closer and closer. "Weird, that almost looks like... oh shit."

Deku landed feet-first onto Shigaraki, slamming him even deeper into the crater.

"Yeah, I took them away and hid them in a safe place while King Explosion Murder here took over for me," Deku explained.

"Hey, I don't go by that name anymore!" Bakugou responded.

"Relax, I'm just joking, and besides, he's unconscious. I doubt he'll remember anything I just said when he wakes up."

"So what'd you do with the orphan kids?"

"Took them to an orphanage on the other side of the city."

FIVE YEARS LATER:

"And that's the orphanage where we found you," Dad explained, telling me the story of how the number one hero Deku saved my life. "You're a great kid with a bright future, some day even you will be a Number One hero."

"But how can you be so sure?" I asked curiously, considering I'm now one of the only ones in the third grade without a quirk. "I mean, how do you know I can even be a hero? I have no quirk."

"Well, believe it or not, your birth parents were two of the most powerful super humans in the world. You and your group of friends at the orphanage."

"So... you think I can be a hero too?"

"You'll be even better than Deku," he smiled. "I'm sure of it."

That's my foster dad, Kai Tsukauchi. He's the son of Naomasa Tsukauchi, the greatest detective the world has ever seen, and just like him, he's a police detective too.

My foster mom... well, Daddy says she's in a better place now. But back when she was alive, she was a cop, and an awesome one at that. Her quirk allowed her to tell if someone was lying, which made finding criminals a whole lot easier. This one time, Mom and Dad were on a mission, and when Dad got kidnaped, she used her quirk to find him through the biggest criminals in the city.

Truth is, I know a lot about my foster parents, but not much about my birth parents. Dad says the orphanage didn't know the cause of their deaths, but what I do know is that my parents would've wanted me to live out my dream. And my dream is to be a hero, with or without a quirk!

Chapter 1: Hope

FOUR YEARS LATER:

It was a quiet Thursday afternoon. I was walking home from school when I heard someone cry for help nearby. As I searched around, I managed to get closer and closer to the voice until I finally saw someone under a pile of rubble.

"I'm over here!" He said, struggling to move under the rubble. "Call an ambulance or something!"

This was it, my moment to prove I can be a hero too. I may not have a quirk, but I can save people too!

"You might want to step away," a villain threatened as he emerged from the shadows of the alleyway, his deep voice similar to a grunt's. "This does not concern you, civilian. I'm going to give you one chance to run away and forget this ever happened."

This villain... he's an escapee. He was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit and a hockey mask. His eyes were the only thing you could see through the holes of his mask.

I wasn't sure what his quirk was, but if I had a little time to analyse the situation, I could figure it out and find a weakness.

"P-please, don't hurt me!" I begged, pretending to be worried. "I've never seen a villain up close like this! Wait... are you going to kill me?!"

"I already told you, I won't hurt you if you back away!" The villain said, frustrated and losing his patience.

Stalling only gave me a few seconds to figure out my next move, but luckily a few seconds was all I needed.

There were no holes in the ground, so he couldn't have picked up the rocks from there. There were also no cracks or holes in the alleyway or the shop behind them, so it couldn't have been from there. But one minor detail made it obvious what his quirk was. The rock he was holding in his left hand wasn't there before when he walked out of the alleyway, so that could only mean his quirk allowed him to create rocks from nothing.

"You can create rocks from thin air," I pointed out, at which point he gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, so?" He replied, still confident that he had the upper hand.

"And the reason you're wearing a mask isn't because you're hiding your identity, it affects your powers somehow. Am I right?"

"That's what you think?" He took off the mask, created a giant boulder and floated it right above me. "The mask didn't affect my powers in any way, you idiot. Ah well, one for two ain't bad."

I froze. The enormity of the situation finally sinked in, I was in shock. A giant boulder was hanging right over my head and all I could do was stand there. Why won't my body move? Why can't I figure out his weakness?!

'His lower left hip,' the man under the rubble said, somehow talking to me through his mind. 'That's his weakness. He's always been a tough villain, but his lower left hip was always his downfall, it's as weak as a stick.'

Then it hit me. In class today, I was mucking around with a slingshot I made, and it's still in my pocket, along with one pebble for ammo. But if use the slingshot and fire the pebble at him, the boulder would come collapsing down on me. I have to be fast and jump out of the way once he's down.

Quickly reaching into my pocket, I took out the slingshot and the one last pebble I had and fired it at his lower hip, causing him to fall to the ground in pain, at which point I jumped out of the way and dodged the boulder as it fell on the ground.

"My name is Zed Tsukauchi," I said to him as I stood up, this time more confident than ever. "My friends call me Suka. I may be quirkless right now, but I managed to take down a villain with a slingshot and a pebble. I am capable of achieving my dreams! I can be a hero too!"

About an hour later, after I freed the storekeeper from the rock pile, I was at home and eating at the dinner table.

"How was school?" My dad asked me.

"Hm? Oh, just a normal day," I replied. If I told him I was face to face with a villain, let alone fought one, he'd freak out. "How was work?"

"Well, I was working on a case to find a few missing criminals who escaped from prison," Dad explained. "But then I heard from one of the other detectives that one of the escapees were found attacking a storekeeper. Heh, the victim said a kid took down the villain all on his own. Weird, right?"

"Yeah, weird," I laughed along. "But something bugs me. Why would the villain attack some storekeeper?"

"Huh, that's a good question. Do you reckon he needed some quick cash?"

"Or maybe he had a personal vendetta with the storekeeper?"

"Damn, I didn't even think of that. I'll call up one of my buddies and get them to follow up on that. You're a stroke of genius, Zed. I'm sure you'll have no problem getting into UA."

It was nice having my dad support me, but the truth is, I still don't have a quirk. There's a small chance I could be a late bloomer, but even with the small chance, there's no way my quirk will show up within the next few weeks. UA's entrance exam is coming up and I have to figure out an alternative.

The next week was a normal one. Another Monday, another day of school, nothing out of the ordinary. Don't get me wrong, I'm perfectly fine with ordinary, but ever since that villain attack, I've been on edge.

"...Well, I was working on a case to find a few missing criminals who escaped from prison..."

Dad said there were a FEW missing criminals, which means there's still escaped villains out there doing who knows what.

"Zed, are you paying attention?" The science teacher asked, clearing his throat to alert me. "You've been drifting off this whole lesson."

"Hm? Sorry, won't happen again," I apologised.

"Suka, what's with you today?" Kyra asked. "You're normally on top of this stuff."

"It's nothing," I said, unconvincingly. "Well... I don't know, I guess I've been worried about the UA entrance exam."

"Oh yeah, you still don't have a quirk. What if you bought one of those quirk-activator drugs from the dark web?" She joked, after which I realised it might not be such a bad idea. "Suka, I know that look on your face. Don't you dare even think about it."

"What, you seriously expect me to buy a power drug online?" I said sarcastically, but she still wasn't convinced. "There's no chance in hell I'd do such a thing, so don't even worry about it."

I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do, but if I don't figure something out, I won't be allowed into the entrance exam without a quirk and then I'll never become a hero.

Later in the afternoon, I was walking home with Kyra discussing ways in which I could get into UA.

"Wait, what if you faked it?" Kyra suggested.

"You think I should lie about having a quirk? What do I do when they ask me to demonstrate my power?" I said, wondering why she would think of such a stupid idea.

"No, you idiot!" She laughed. "I meant you could say you have a cloning quirk or something and then right before the exam, I can create a duplicate of yourself to help you in the physical part of the test!"

"No, it would fail due to a number of reasons. 1. The clone's only as strong as, if not, weaker than the person who's being cloned, so it won't be too much help if I only get the weaker clones. 2. Only one or two clones aren't enough to fight off whatever challenge they're giving us, and considering you can only create a few clones at a time without damaging your body, your chances of getting into UA are better off if you don't waste any clones on me. 3. Can you even create clones of people other than yourself?"

"I... oh. I didn't really think of that. And I don't know, I've only ever cloned myself." The expression on her face changed, along with her smile turning into a frown. "So does it mean you're not going to be getting into UA?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure." The thought of losing my friends suddenly got to me, and once it did, it wasn't letting go. "Everyone I know is either going into UA or some other hero school. It just feels like I'm losing everyone closest to me."

"You can still see them on weekends and holidays," Kyra mentioned. "And hey, just because we won't see each other in school, it doesn't mean we're not going to be friends anymore."

"Yeah, but it still sucks knowing I'll always be quirkless."

A few hours later, I returned home and had a lot to think about.

I haven't seen my friends in a long time. The ones that made it into UA early through recommendations, I mean. Hell, they barely respond to my messages. Which means the only one I know who I'm still friends with is... Kyra. But if she gets into UA, and I don't... I can't lose Kyra too. In fact, I WON'T lose her. I'll do everything I can to make sure I'll stay friends with her. But... no, I couldn't. There's no way I could. But if I did...

"Something on your mind?" Dad asked me, noticing how worried I am. "You haven't said a word since you got home."

"Well... never mind, it's nothing," I said.

"What is it?"

"You know how Kyra might get into UA, right?"

"Yeah, I heard about her application. Surely that doesn't bother you, does it?"

"I'm just afraid I'll lose my best friend. Would it be 'wrong' if I took her application and threw it away without her knowing?"

"You're seriously thinking of ruining her chances of becoming a hero?"

"Oh... I didn't think of it like that."

"If it really matters to you that much, you CAN still get into the UA entrance exam."

"Wait, really? How?"

"They don't actually check to see if you really have a quirk, it's just something they say in the ad to make sure people without quirks don't get tempted to sign up and fake their application. That's what one of my friends at the district told me."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was... hesitant. It's dangerous to take the physical exam without any powers, you could get seriously hurt. But I know you'll come up with something."

It's a tough decision. Am I really willing to risk it all just because of my fears of losing my friends? Or am I doing this to become a hero? I've lost my hopes of having a quirk long ago, but being a hero isn't completely out of the question. Even if I'm quirkless, it's still possible for me to fight. But it'll take a hell of a lot of training just so my body would even reach the minimum capabilities for a hero, and I'm not sure I can withstand it. However, I do have an excellent mind, and although my engineering skills aren't up-to-date, there is a support course in UA I can sign up for. Just until I find a way to get into the hero course, that is.

"I know what I'm going to do," I said as I stood up from the table. "I'll sign up for the support course."

"Really?" He said, surprised. "Are you sure you'll even get in? No offence, but your engineering skills are mediocre at best, not to mention you're throwing away your dreams of becoming a hero."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not giving up on becoming a hero just yet. I'll join the support course, watch how the other heroes train and learn from them until I can find a way to get into the hero course."

"You're just like me," Dad chuckled slightly, a smile appearing on his face. "When I was your age, I wanted to become a detective so bad I would spend hours at night walking through the streets hoping I would find a criminal or a blood stain or something. A few times I did find some clues to a crime, but even if it was just once, the feeling of solving a case was the best feeling in the world. It was exhilarating and adrenaline-rushing, just knowing I was a part of making the world a better place felt great. You have the very same determination I had and I believe you'll be a great hero some day. Just keep working towards your dream and you'll get there some day!"

He's right, I shouldn't give up just yet. No, I won't give up. I'll keep working towards becoming a hero and I'll do everything I can to be a hero too!

Chapter 2 Preview:

After I did the support course written exam, I was instructed to turn scraps of metal and wires into an invention. Not knowing much about inventing, I was only able to do so little. Will I get into the support course? Find out on Chapter 2: Awakening!

Editor's Note: I originally intended to make this my own story based on me and a group of friends but I decided to publish it online and see what people think, hope y'all like the OCs, there'll be plenty more to come :)


End file.
